Moments Like These
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: RonHermione two-shot. First part before Final Battle, second part afterwards. No real plot, so no real summary. Hope you like!


A/N: Hey there ya'll

**A/N: Hey there ya'll! Here's another story that I'm excited about – a RonHermione two-shot. Was going to be a drabble, but after I wrote the first part, I found it was too long. Also, the first part is before the Final Battle, and the second part is after. SO, without any further ado, the first chapter of Moments Like These! Oh wait, sorry, one more ado – I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I wish I owned one of those hot guys though… **

Remember This Moment

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked Hermione loudly, uncomfortably. Hermione looked bewildered, but nodded in flattered acceptance. He led her awkwardly through the sea of people to the dance floor.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hermione confusedly as they swayed side to side with her arms around his neck. Ron blushed to the tips of is ears, but answered anyway.

"I couldn't stand it to see you talking to little Vicky like that," he said, trying to keep the jealousy out of his explanation and voice, but failing miserably. Hermione caught it and an amused look crossed her features.

"Ron, are you jealous?" Hermione asked fighting back a laugh. If it was possible, Ron blushed even redder.

"Maybe," he muttered, so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him. She started giggling and Ron dropped his hands from her waist and looked down at his feet. Hermione abruptly stopped laughing, grabbed his hands, and brought them back to her waist. Ron snapped his head up, and she smiled gently at him.

"It's okay, you know. It's okay to be jealous." She said it softly. Hermione then did something she had never done before – she made a snap decision.

"Remember last year, how you and lavender would go around snogging in every spare place you could find?" Ron blushed furiously again, embarrassed that Hermione had brought it up. "Well, do you remember when I conjured those little yellow birds and sent hem toward you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, the truth is," Hermione cleared her throat. "I was – jealous. Jealous that it was Lavender and – and not – _me_." Hermione looked down, feeling stupid for even bringing it up. Ron looked at her, shocked. Then he broke into a grin. He put his hand under her chin and pulled it up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Well then," he said mischievously, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't mind if I did this then, would you?" With that, he leaned his head toward her and brought his lips crashing to hers. Hermione's eyes went as wide as Dobby's, but they quickly closed as she allowed herself to melt into the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he hugged her closer to him. The people around them seemed to disappear. Ron trailed his tongue along her lips, and she opened them to him gladly. _Remember this moment, _they both thought. _It'll be the only good one for a long time._ But it ended as suddenly as it had begun when someone bumped into them. They jumped apart and realized people were circled around a glowing silver lynx. It's mouth opened and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt issued from it.

"_SCRIMGEOUR IS DEAD. THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN."_

People started screaming and running around frantically. Some managed to Apparate away, but most were unlucky. Multiple popping sounds were heard as Death Eaters crashed the wedding reception. Ron and Hermione dashed to Harry. She grabbed their hands and pivoted sharply. She felt herself being squeezed through the familiar tube that was Apparition. A split second later, they were in an alley in Charing Cross. Thy slumped against the hard brick wall, suddenly extremely tired. As Hermione pulled less cumbersome spare clothes out of her charmed purse, she thought about what had happened between her and Ron. She didn't know much except that she had enjoyed it – a lot. She also knew it would be one of the only happy things that would keep her going. She closed her eyes. _Remember that moment._

Ron looked at Hermione strangely. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile played on her lips. H wondered if she was thinking about the Kiss. He knew he was. It was perfect. It was everything a first – well, semi-first – kiss should be. He knew he had to remember it. In case he died. He wanted – no, he needed – a memory of him and Hermione before that happened. _Remember that moment. Until you die. _

Harry looked at his best friend strangely. Their eyes were closed, and they were both smiling somewhat. He knew immediately something had happened between the two, though he didn't know the specifics. He smiled to himself. Finally. He needed a somewhat peaceful moment like this before he and his friends started their search. It was nice – it was natural. And his friends had finally figured it out. _Remember this moment._

Remember this moment.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Hopefully I'll have the second part out soon, but it's the same with my other story – I have finals and such, so it might be a while. Until then!**


End file.
